godeaterfandomcom-20200223-history
Fallen Gboro-Gboro (Blaze)/Advanced Information
Battle Information *''Pierce/Short Blades:'' Focus your attacks on the fang and torso to deal critical and above average damage respectively. Continuously attacking the torso will eventually inflict Down on Fallen Gboro-Gboro (Blaze). *''Sunder/Long Blades:'' Use freeze elemental bomb/radial Impulse Edge on the arm fins to inflict Down on the Fallen Gboro-Gboro (Blaze). Once you run out of OP, you can attack the tail fin until your OP gauge is full again for impulse Edge. *''Crush/Buster Blades:'' Use ground triangle attacks or Charge Crush on the cannon. The Fallen Gboro-Gboro (Blaze) will stagger for every 2-3 normal hits on the cannon. A single Charge Crush attack to the cannon will always make it stagger. *''Elemental:'' All parts of the Fallen Gboro-Gboro (Blaze) are weak against the freeze element. *The best moment to melee assault a Fallen Gboro-Gboro (Blaze) is when they are aiming to shoot their projectiles since it has a very long delay (before and after shooting). Stay away from its front and always be alert after it shoots, as it sometimes attacks with its arm fins for a four-hit combo. *''Pierce/Assault and Sniper Gun:'' Focus your shots/laser bullets on the back fin or the torso. Advanced piercing bullets as well as Fallen Gboro-Gboro's own Aragami bullets are very effective when fired at the torso. *''Crush/Blast Gun:'' The best target for your bomb/radial bullets would be the arm fins as continuous attacks to this part will inflict Down on Fallen Gboro-Gboro (Blaze). Shift your attacks to the cannon once it's unbound as its defense against crush type bullets will significantly decrease. *''Elemental:'' Freeze elemental bullets always increase the damage output when fighting against Fallen Gboro-Gboro (Blaze). *''Rage Indicator:'' Red smoke is released from its mouth. *When enraged, Fallen Gboro-Gboros (Blaze) become faster, more aggressive and have an increased tendency to rush at his targets and bite them. *They can also shoot their projectiles at a much faster rate than normal while enraged; keep this in mind. *Whenever they use their four-hit arm fin combo attack while enraged, they will also shoot projectiles from their cannon. *Fallen Gboro-Gboro's (Blaze) swirling red fog attack will have a noticeably larger area of effect when used while enraged. *''Cannon:'' To break this part with ease, use the Buster Blade's ground triangle, aerial square and/or Charge Crush attacks. Charge Crush is best used when the Fallen Gboro-Gboro (Blaze) is down or aiming its cannon at someone else. *''Back Fin:'' Freeze elemental shot or laser type bullets are the best way to break the back fin. You can manually aim it or use homing bullets/"Control: Face enemy" modules for easier targeting. *''Tail Fin:'' Simply attack this part with freeze elemental Long Blades or Buster Blades with a high sunder attribute. *''Weak Points:'' You can inflict Down on a Fallen Gboro-Gboro (Blaze) by continuously attacking the following parts: **Arm Fins using freeze elemental bomb/radial bullets or Impulse Edge. **Torso using melee pierce attacks and/or freeze elemental shot/laser bullets. *Fallen Gboro-Gboros (Blaze) usually stagger when their back fin and cannon have been hit by its weaknesses. *There is an opening for a devour or a charge crush attack whenever a Fallen Gboro-Gboro (Blaze) is aiming for its projectile attacks. *When their HP are low, Fallen Gboro Gboros (Blaze) tend to run away by swimming through lava present on the map. Stay away from areas near lava as much as possible. *Fallen Gboro-Gboros (Blaze) have average hearing and vision range. *Fallen Gboro-Gboros (Blaze) will spam their swirling fog attack whenever the player is on higher ground. The swirling red fog attack can inflict the player with Attack Down. Aragami Bullets Defense Attributes The numbers below represent a percentage estimate of the Aragami's defense (From 1% to 100%) for the specified attributes. The higher the value, the weaker your attack will be. Normal= |-| Unbound= Aragami Materials Devour Rates= |-| Unbound Bonus Rates= Category:Aragami Category:Medium sized Aragami Category:Advanced infomation